T h r e a t
by NeinNameHier
Summary: Scotland and Italy go and plan a murder- I mean they actually just try and force England to Confess he cares about France. That's literally it. (OOC Italy)


_Normally one would never think Italy nor Scotland would ever speak to one another, but this is based off a roleplay I did with my friend so deal with_ _it._ _This was just for fun so eeeee. Also mild OOC Italy._

There was the usual going on at the world confrence meeting, much arguing, yelling ect the list could go on. Italy was sitting being bored and noticed a container of pens and took one. He then turned to look at Scotland and just tossed it at him, hitting him in the head. Scotland stared at the Italian with a dark looking aura. Italy shrugged this off and threw another at him once again hitting him in the head.

Scotland stood up and growled at him "I'm going to fucking kill you, you Italian twat!" The room fell silent. Italy stood up. "Fine you edgy 12 year old" he said load enough fo everyone to hear.

Scotland starte to walk towards Italy, until- "GERM BOI GERM BOI, HELP ME HELP ME. THIS MAN GON KILL MEEE~~" Italy had tears pouring out of his eyes as he hit Germany on the shoulders. "...Shit." Scotland backed the fuck up and Italy snickered (You're not you when you're hungry)

"You better be scared! This is the hot and spicy Germany we are talking about :3" Italy laughed "If I wanted to, I could have your head!"

Germany just sighed and tried to ignore the situation going on behind him. "Pfft! Germany isin't even doing anything you pewny Italian boy." Scotland rolled his eyes at Italy, who was getting a little frustrated. "Well I'm going the fuck outside, I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit" Scotland turned and calmly just walked the fuck out. Germany then called a small half an hour-ish break and mostly everyone scampered out as quickly as they could.

Italy had somehow gained the ablity to fucking teleport and magically popped up behind Scotland, Mildly scaring him. "Ciao!" Italy had yelled into the spooky Scottish man's eardrum, possibly making him go fucking deaf. "HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK FELI" Scotland spun around glaring at the small Italian creature.

Italy nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, well, I kinda dont want to die in my sleep." He paused for a moment. "And wanted to apologise... _" It's not like_ _Wales also_ _threatend to kill me if I didn't confront you or anything._ Italy looked up at the scary man glaring down at him. "...Whatever you say kid." Scotland just squinted at Italy waiting for him to fucking rEpLy.

There was an akward silence between the two nations before the Italian had finally broken it. "So since Inghilterra's cooking sucks dick- I mean Ravioli, Does yours suck too?" Italy blinked twice at the taller male. "What the fuck- I don't fucking know why do you ask twat?" Scotland stared harder at Italy. "Well because the author has to get onto the subject of England so they can continue with the plot." Italy calmly said.

"What?"

"What.?"

"Okay then bud" Scotland shook his head "You confusing little person."

Italy Giggled "Anyway, Wouldn't it be coolio if Inghilterra sucked Francia off- I mean if Inghilterra quit being a fico and says he cares and loves big brother Francia?" Italy smiled and spun around once for no apparent reason. "I mean like, aren't they so cute together? A Love hate relationship~"

For once Scotland actually agreed with the small Italian, rare shit right here. "You have a point, maybe him being in a relationship will make him a little less bitchy." Scotland suggested. "Mhmm, Prehaps if we hold a knife to his small little throat he will go through with it seeing as how he is a stubborn Cagna." Italy Giggled, Making Scotland question the Italian's sanity. "Aight then. Should be rather easy." Scotland started walking.

"We need to pin point his location sir." Italy blaintly said.

"Oh Shit fam you right."

"You hang around him quite a bit don't you?" Italy Titled his head slightly. "You should know his where-a-bouts are Sí? "Mhmm Probably buying tea" Scotland laughed a little

( **Side convo I had** _Unless he grows his own tea- He be like, fucking commoners tea, Pathetic. You Buy Tea? hAh I grow my own! **Sorry I just had to add that in, it was an actual side coversation too)**_

"Probably, You know a store close-by here, he mustn't be too far away Sí? Da- Germany had just called a break so he probably didn't go far, And you are Scotland yes?" Italy seemed to be getting excited because he was rocking back and fourth on his heels, mildly annoying Scotland. "Mhmm, And you're Italy. And yes, I know a place nearby, follow" He simpily stated continuing to walk forward out the buliding along with the Italian following close behind

"Lead the way!!"

 _ **\--Time Skippity Scoopity--**_


End file.
